fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Pre-''Full House'' * 1905: Birth of Iorgos "Papouli" Katsopolis * 1935: Birth of Nick Katsopolis * May 11, 1937: Birth of Irene Katsopolis * 1940: Marriage of Papouli Katsopolis and Gina * April 25, 1957: Birth of Vicky Larson * December 11, 1957: Birth of Danny Tanner * March 5, 1958: Birth of Pamela Katsopolis * September 21, 1958: Birth of Joey Gladstone * 1960: Birth of Wendy Tanner * April 15, 1963: Birth of Jesse Katsopolis * June 8, 1964: Birth of Rebecca Donaldson * February 23, 1968: Danny and Joey pledged to be best friends forever * September 1972: Danny met his future wife, Pamela, in the tenth grade * October 20, 1975: Birth of Steve Hale * 1976: Marriage of Danny Tanner and Pamela Katsopolis * January 19, 1977: Birth of Kimmy Gibbler * February 9, 1977: Birth of D.J. Tanner * December 19, 1980: Birth of Gia Mahan * January 14, 1982: Birth of Stephanie Tanner * September 8, 1986: Birth of Teddy * October 13, 1986: Birth of Denise Frazer * November 12, 1986: Birth of Michelle Tanner * December 1, 1986: Birth of Aaron Bailey * May 12, 1987: Death of Pamela Tanner in a car crash * End of May or beginning of June 1987: Danny's mother moved in to help him with his daughters During Full House * Late August/early September 1987: Three months after Pamela's death, Danny sends his mother home and Jesse and Joey move in to help raise the girls * September 1987: New school year begins: Stephanie starts kindergarten and D.J. starts fifth grade * October 1987: While Danny is covering a major boxing match, Michelle catches a cold, and Jesse and Joey work to take care of her * November 20, 1987: The first Thanksgiving without Pamela * December 1987: **Joey moves into the garage **Danny turns 30 years old * January 1988: **Stephanie and Jesse get chicken pox **Stephanie turns six years old * March 1988: Cousin Steve pays a visit to the Tanners * May 1988: D.J.'s favorite singer, Stacey Q, comes to San Francisco * September 1988: Stephanie starts first grade, D.J. starts sixth grade * October 1988: **Stephanie accidently cuts Jesse's hair **Jesse gets into a motorcycle accident **Danny starts hosting Wake Up, San Francisco **Becky's first appearance **Kimmy turns 12 years old * November 1988: The Beach Boys perform in San Francisco and visit the Tanners * December 1988: ** Danny, Jesse and Joey get Triple Dates; Jesse meets with a girl from his past ** The Tanners go to Colorado for a family Christmas reunion * January 1989: ** Stephanie and her friend, Harry Takayama, "get married" ** While the guys flutter hearts at a charity bachelor auction, D.J. experiences her first broken heart ** Becky admits she has feelings for Jesse * February 1989: ** D.J. and Stephanie are caught shoplifting (unintentionally) ** Becky's sister, Connie, visits along with her son, Howie * March 1989: Annual spring-cleaning; Jesse messes up the kitchen; the Tanners watch a home movie of Pamela bringing Michelle home from the hospital * April 1989: ** Jesse turns 26 years old ** The Tanners goes to Lake Tahoe, where Danny and Becky do a special Wake Up, San Francisco; Jesse and Becky almost get married there * August 1989: Danny takes his family and Becky to Hawaii in honor of their two-year anniversary since becoming a family * September 1989: ** Stephanie starts second grade, D.J. starts seventh grade and junior high ** Jesse and Becky break up (for a short time) * October 1989: Danny's mother comes to visit and Michelle gets her pencil bed * November 1989: ** Joey appears on Star Search ** The birth of Comet ** Michelle turns three years old * December 1989: ** D.J. and Kimmy babysit a child who behaves badly ** The Lorna Prieta Earthquake hits San Francisco * January 1990: D.J. and Stephanie set up a date for Danny with Stephanie's dance instructor * February 1990: ** D.J. turns 13 years old (and gets her first kiss) ** Mr. Egghead retires and Joey takes his place * March 1990: ** Stephanie drives Joey's car into the kitchen ** D.J. and Kimmy organize a school dance; Jesse catches D.J. with a beer, thinking she is drinking * April 1990: ** Danny and Jesse agree to babysit for the neighbors' new baby ** Joey and Danny go to their ten-year college reunion * May 1990: Danny and Becky host the "We Love Our Children" telethon and raise over $1 million for charity * September 1990: ** D.J. starts eighth grade, and Stephanie starts third grade ** Jesse's grandparents, Gina and Iorgos "Papouli" Katsopolis, arrive for a visit from Greece on the occasion of their 50th wedding anniversary; Jesse proposes to Becky ** For the first time, Danny punishes Michelle for her bad behavior; Jesse buys an expensive engagement ring for Becky * October 1990: ** Stephanie's Honeybee troop is holding a mother/daughter slumber party, which awakens feelings of loss in her ** Double J Creative Services is hired by the TV station, which wants a commercial made for Wake Up, San Francisco * November 1990: ** Joey performs in Las Vegas as the warm-up performer to Wayne Newton ** Stephanie throws a birthday party for Comet ** Danny has a new girlfriend, Cindy, whose son, Rusty, is mischievous ** November 12: Michelle turns 4 years old * December 31: ** Danny and Jesse set up Joey with a date for New Year's Eve, but he becomes so smitten with her that he wants to elope * January 1991: ** D.J. gets her first job ** D.J. organizes a benefit show to raise money for a new computer for the school, and Danny is the host ** Stephanie gets eyeglasses; D.J.'s friend's cousin, Steve Urkel, comes to town * February 1991: ** February 14: Jesse and Becky's wedding ** Michelle wins a goldfish at the Fun Fair, and names him Martin ** Jesse and Becky return from their honeymoon on the Polynesian island of Bora Bora ** Jesse and Becky move out for a short time * March 1991: ** Jesse and Joey create an attic apartment ** Stephanie becomes the new star pitcher for Danny's Little League baseball team ** Jesse and Becky move into the attic apartment, and Joey moves into Jesse's room ** Joey auditions for a TV sitcom, Surf's Up, which stars Frankie Avalon and Annette Funicello ** Stephanie wants to change her first name after continuous taunting ** Michelle runs up the phone bill by calling Tokyo * April 1991: ** D.J. has Becky cover for her while she sneaks out to see a boy she likes ** When Jesse and Joey acquire a pool table, Danny shows off his billiards skills * September 1991: ** Jesse and Becky discover they are having twins ** D.J. and Kimmy start high school, Stephanie starts fourth grade, and Michelle starts kindergarten ** Michelle meets a new friend named Teddy * October 1991: ** The girls rearrange their bedrooms: D.J. moves into Michelle's room and Michelle moves in with Stephanie ** Ranger Roy retires and Joey takes his place ** The Tanners finds out that Jesse's birth name is Hermes * November 1991: ** November 12: *** Michelle turns five years old *** Jesse has an appendectomy *** The birth of Nicky and Alex Katsopolis ** Jesse, Becky bring Nicky and Alex home from the hospital ** While Becky is on maternity leave, Danny gets a new cohost named Vicky Larson ** Jesse accidentally mixes Nicky and Alex up after he removes their booties ** A local magazine names Danny Bachelor of the Month ** Danny and Vicky go on a date * December 1991: ** Joey teaches Michelle how to ride her bike without training wheels ** Jesse and Becky take Nicky and Alex on their first car trip ** Danny, Jesse, and Joey participate in a charity ice hockey game ** Steve Hale's first appearance ** D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle get grounded together * January 1992: ** Becky returns to Wake Up, San Francisco; Vicky leaves ** Stephanie turns 10 years old; a singer named Tommy Page, whom he has a crush on, is invited to her birthday party * February 1992: ** Danny's younger sister, Wendy, comes to visit, bringing her pet chimpanzee, Ginger ** Michelle gets upset with Jesse and Danny, and she runs away to Teddy's house ** D.J. gets her learner's permit * March 1992: ** D.J. has a date, so Kimmy babysits Stephanie, Michelle, Nicky, and Alex * May 1992: ** Michelle is the newest member of the local Honeybee troop ** Because of budget cuts, Jesse is fired from The Ranger Joe Show ** Jesse writes a new hit song called "Forever" and even shoots a music video for it ** D.J. goes to Spain for the summer * August 1992: After coming back from Spain, D.J. surprises everyone that she and Steve are dating * September 1992: Teddy is moving to Texas but Michelle kidnaps him. Danny and Vicky re-examine their long distance relationship ** D.J. starts tenth grade, Stephanie starts fifth grade, and Michelle starts first grade * October 1992: ** When "Forever" reaches #1 in Japan, Jesse, Becky, Nicky, and Alex go there for two weeks ** Kimmy is elected class president ** Jesse and Joey debut their new afternoon radio show, Rush Hour Renegades ** Jesse goes to night school to get a G.E.D. * November 1992: ** Becky's rich and snobby cousin, Dick Donaldson, arrives from Nebraska with his wife and twin daughters ** Joey plays in the Bay City Charity Foundation ice hockey game for the Celebrity All-Star hockey team ** Kimmy turns 16 years old * December 1992: ** Stephanie gets her ears pierced by Kimmy ** Nicky and Alex get their first haircuts ** Vicky introduces Danny to her mother * Christmas 1992: ** Steve tells D.J. that he has been accepted to Daytona Beach University in Florida ** Three Santas visit the Tanner house: Santa #1 is Steve, Santa #2 is Joey, and Santa #3 is Vicky ** Jesse has a surprise for Becky in the backyard: a blanket of snow covering the yard, complete with a snowman * January 1993: ** For D.J.'s 16th birthday; Joey buys her a red Firebird (which turns out to be stolen) ** Kimmy gets her driver's license, and the girls end up getting locked out of her brother's car * February 1993: ** Stephanie is paired up with a classmate for a project and discovers that he is being abused by his father ** Michelle and her class go on a field trip to the Museum of Natural History; Danny and Jesse are the chaperones; Michelle accidentally knocks over a $4 million dinosaur skeleton * March 1993: On the way to Jesse's high school graduation, the Tanners get stuck on the subway * April 1993: Stephanie and Michelle babysit the neighbor's pot-bellied pig; Jesse and Becky toilet-train Nicky and Alex * May 1993: ** D.J. and Steve go to his senior prom; Jesse and the Rippers is the band performing ** Jesse and the Rippers are scheduled to do a show at Walt Disney World; Jesse and Becky's two-year anniversary ** Danny proposes to Vicky * September 1993: ** Michelle starts second grade, D.J. starts eleventh grade, and Stephanie starts junior high, and attempts to make new friends; D.J., Kimmy, and Steve join Jesse and Joey on a special segment of their radio show ** While Jesse and Joey are cementing the driveway, D.J. and Steve kiss in the cement truck which causes destruction to the kitchen ** While playing in a soccer game, Michelle accidentally scores the winning goal for the opposing team ** Stephanie videotapes her family for a school project, but catches all of them in embarrassing moments * October 1993: ** Jesse discovers that he has inherited The Smash Club * November 1993: ** Jesse officially opens the Smash Club ** Jesse and Becky join a local support group when Nicky and Alex will not interact with other children in their playgroup * December 1993: Joey gets a job as the host of a local game show, The Perfect Couple; Danny and Vicky break up after she gets a job in Chicago * January 1994: ** Stephanie becomes friends with Gia Mahan ** Danny has problems adjusting to life without Vicky, and it affects the whole household ** D.J. is nervous about taking the SAT * February 1994: ** Jesse is afraid of looking old, so he dyes his hair ** Iorgos "Papouli" Katsopolis dies while visiting ** Jesse returns from Papouli's funeral in Greece and has brought his cousin, Stavros, with him * March 1994: ** Feeling that her relationship with Steve has drifted apart, D.J. explores all other options before ultimately breaking up with him ** Michelle enters a soapbox derby ** Stephanie breaks her arm after slipping on a discarded slice of pizza in the parking lot outside a skating rink * April 1994: When Teddy moves back to San Francisco, Michelle has to choose between him and Denise as her best friend * May 1994: ** D.J. and Danny go out on separate blind dates, but end up alone together at the same restaurant ** Jesse prepares for Mother's Day, but Nicky and Alex celebrate it a day early ** Joey decides to run for PTA President to help save Michelle's art class, and Little Richard (Denise Frazer's uncle) comes to help him ** A millionaire who grew up in the Tanner house wants to buy it from Danny * August 1994: The members of the Rippers decide to vote Jesse out of the group due to his personal life commitments; Michelle takes Comet for a walk, but he gets loose * September 1994: Nicky and Alex start preschool, Michelle starts third grade, Stephanie starts seventh grade, and D.J. her senior year of high school * October 1994: ** Stephanie goes to a party at Gia's apartment, but it turns out to be an unsupervised "make-out party" ** Barry Williams replaces Jesse as the lead singer of the Rippers ** Joey is the substitute teacher for Michelle's class. ** Jesse starts a new band; he auditions guitarists, which ends up being Viper * November 1994: ** Michelle buys a donkey from the money she makes selling lemonade to construction workers; the family donates it to the zoo ** Danny and Gia's mother begin dating ** Stephanie and Gia go for a joyride with a pair of high school boys; later Gia goes with them on a another joyride, but without Stephanie, and they have an accident in which all end up in the hospital * December 1994: ** D.J. and Kimmy go to a college fraternity party, where Kimmy gets drunk; to teach her a lesson, D.J. reveals how her mother died * Christmas 1994: Jesse and Michelle get locked in a toy store on Christmas Eve; Nicky and Alex begin to fear Santa Claus * January 1995: ** Nelson and Viper fight over who deserves to be D.J.'s boyfriend ** The Tanners, along with the rest of the neighborhood, work together to help rebuild their vandalized local park ** Becky is promoted to producer of Wake Up, San Francisco, making Danny feel bad ** Danny and Becky host the Super Bowl pre-game show in Miami * February 1995: ** D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy tease Michelle about her feet, and she has a nightmare about them ** Jesse agrees to take part in a charity basketball game, but he does not have skills or knowledge of basketball; Kareem Abdul-Jabbar is the celebrity referee ** Danny prepares for his first Valentine's Day with Claire; Michelle and Teddy attempt to be boyfriend and girlfriend ** Stephanie, Gia, Melissa, and Kimmy start a band with Jesse as their manager ** Kimmy goes off to Reno to marry her boyfriend, Duane * March 1995: A guest on Wake Up, San Francisco convinces Becky to go bungee jumping * April 1995: Stephanie asks a boy, who she has a crush on, to go to the dance with her and he agrees * May 1995: ** Michelle enters a horse riding competition ** Stephanie is scheduled to play Juliet in the school production of Romeo and Juliet ** Michelle falls off her horse and develops amnesia; she eventually gets her memory back and everyone is so happy ** Kimmy shows up and tells D.J. that she found someone she can go to the senior prom with – none other than Steve Post-''Full House'' * 1995: D.J. graduates from high school and goes to the University of California in Berkeley * 1996: Stephanie starts high school * 1998: ** The death of Comet ** Nicky and Alex start school * 1998: **While in college, D.J. meets Tommy Fuller, Sr. **Jesse, Becky, Nicky, and Alex move out of the Tanner house * 1999: **D.J. and Tommy start dating **D.J. and Tommy's graduation from college **Tommy proposes to D.J. * 2000: **Steve gets married **D.J. and Tommy's wedding **Stephanie graduates from high school and goes away to college **The disbandment of Hot Daddy and Monkey Puppets **Michelle starts high school **Kimmy meets Fernando Guerrero at the barber shop * 2001: Steve and his wife get divorced, where he loses half of his money * 2002: **Kimmy and Fernando's wedding * 2003: **The birth of Jackson Fuller **The birth of Ramona Gibbler **Stephanie decides to become a disc jockey and moves to England * 2004: **Michelle goes away to college **Nicky and Alex start high school * 2008: **Michelle's graduation from college **Michelle moves to New York City, where she decides to build a fashion empire **The birth of Max Fuller * 2009: **Nicky and Alex graduate from high school and go away to college **D.J. gets a job at Harmon Pet Care **Jackson starts school **Joey gets an offer to perform in Las Vegas * 2010: **Joey moves to Las Vegas **Danny converts the recording studio back to a bedroom **Danny meets Teri * September 2011: Danny and Teri's engagement * 2012: Danny and Teri get married * 2013: **Jesse and the Rippers do a reunion gig on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon * 2014: **Max starts school **Tommy is killed in action **Kimmy and Fernando's separation **Stephanie discovers she is infertile **The birth of Tommy Fuller, Jr. **D.J. moves back into her childhood home with her sons * 2015: **''Wake Up, San Francisco'' ends **Danny and Becky get an offer to host a new national morning show called Wake Up, USA in Los Angeles **Jesse gets an job offer in Los Angeles as lead composer for General Hospital During Fuller House *Early 2016: ** A going-away party for Danny, Becky, and Jesse, who move to Los Angeles; Joey moves back to Las Vegas ** Stephanie decides to not go back to England and stays with D.J. to help raise her sons ** Kimmy and Ramona also move in with the Fullers ** Comet's great-grandson, Cosmo, is born ** Stephanie goes to Coachella to perform in Music Festival ** Stephanie reveals that she is infertile ** Ramona starts a video blog ** Stephanie becomes the coach for the middle school dance team **Ramona turns 13 years old **Danny and Becky return for a Wake-Up, San Francisco reunion ** Stephanie dates pro baseball player Hunter Pence, who invites everyone to a game **Matt asks D.J. to date him **Steve returns and tells D.J. that he is still in love with her **Stephanie breaks up with Hunter **Matt makes D.J. a 50/50 partner at the animal clinic, renaming it Harmon-Fuller Pet Care ** Jesse and Becky return to renew their wedding vows **D.J. has to choose between Steve and Matt * Late 2016: ** D.J. throws an end-of-summer barbeque ** Fernando is evicted from his apartment and moves into the Fuller house ** Jimmy Gibbler visits and shares a kiss with Stephanie ** Jackson joins the football team ** D.J. throws a Halloween party for Max and his friends ** Max starts his sustainable farm project and even gets a chicken ** D.J. and Matt operate on Cosmo after he swallows a corn cob ** Matt and Crystal break up and Matt starts dating D.J. ** Danny, Jesse, Becky, and the twins visit for Thanksgiving ** Joey, his wife, and their kids arrive without prior notice ** Danny goes through a mid-life crisis ** Stephanie reunites with Gia and gets their high school band back together ** Bobby breaks up with his girlfriend and tries to make a move on Ramona ** Stephanie writes a song for Jimmy who creates a music video which goes viral ** Stephanie, Kimmy, and Fernando go to Los Angeles as Stephanie is scheduled to perform on Wake Up USA ** Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Becky, and Jesse get stuck inside a TV set jail cell, leaving Danny to begrudgingly have Kimmy as his co-host ** New Kids on the Block concert in San Francisco ** D.J. and Kimmy's High School Reunion ** Max is introduced to C.J.'s daughter, Rose, and are smitten with each other ** Jimmy tells Stephanie he loves her **Stephanie tells Jimmy that she is unable to have children **Jesse names Joey the godfather of his and Becky's adopted daughter *Early 2017 **Steve proposes to C.J. with D.J.'s help **New Year's kisses between Stephanie and Jimmy, Rebecca and Jesse, Matt and D.J., Steve and C.J., Jackson and Lola, Popko and Ramona, and even Rose and Max **In the morning, Jesse and Becky arrive with their newly adopted daughter, named after his sister **Jackson's first day of summer school **Steve and C.J. announce they are getting married at the end of the summer in Japan **Jackson meets with Rocki, later revealed to be Gia's daughter **Fernando buys the "Old Gibbler House" and moves in with Jimmy **Stephanie borrows D.J.'s car to become an Uber driver **Stephanie breaks her ankle **Danny returns to interview D.J. and Matt on Facebook Live **Danny hosts and judges the "World's Cleanest Pie Eating Contest" **Lola breaks up with Jackson **Danny reveals that he and Teri have gotten divorced **Fernando and Jimmy remodel the "Old Gibbler House" **Everyone, except Tommy, flies to Japan for Steve and C.J.'s wedding **Ramona dumps Bobby Popko **Matt proposes to D.J. **Steve and C.J. and Matt and D.J. break up **Ramona gets into the San Francisco School of the Performing Arts * Late 2017 **Jackson and Ramona start high school **Lola moves to Fresno **Ramona tries out for the school dance team **Matt returns from a vacation in Bora Bora and says he is moving to the islands **Kimmy agrees to become Stephanie's surrogate **Kimmy gets the embryos implanted and becomes pregnant **Steve and D.J. start dating again **Danny, Jesse and Joey come to celebrate their 30th "Dadiversary" **D.J. has her "third first date" with Steve **Danny and Becky are replaced by Mario Lopez on Wake Up USA **Steve becomes the foot specialist for the Lakers **Jesse and Joey buy back the Smash Club which became a laundromat **Vicky returns **Jesse, Becky, and Joey all announce that they are moving back to San Francisco, and Danny declares that he is moving back home Category:Miscellaneous